The Overlord
"The Overlord has plans to wipe out Ninjago. The vision that he has given Garmadon is modified from his true plans. And Garmadon has been corrupted to believe that he is the Overlord's ally." - Wu to Lloyd about the Overlord The Overlord is a sinister dark entity, the creator of the Stone Amy, as well as the source and embodiment of all darkness and evil in Ninjago. History Creation of Ninjago When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, the Overlord emerged from the shadows to counteract the First Spinjitzu Master's light. The two fought each other for control of Ninjago, however, they were evenly matched and their fight would go on for eternity. Knowing this, the Overlord created the Stone Army, begins made of indestructible material that could only be found on the Dark Island. He was almost successful in his goal, but the First Spinjitzu Master split the continent in half, stranding the Overlord and a majority of his army on the west coast, which would later be known as the Dark Island. This balanced the forces of light and darkness, preventing the Overlord from leaving the Island of Darkness as it slowly sank beneath the sea. For thousands of years, he plotted the events that would lead to his return. Personality Due to being the embodiment of evil, The Overlord is very cruel and devoid of empathy. He is usually seen by everyone else as the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness, with his desire to plague all existence with darkness and shift the balance between good and evil. He is also shown to be an extremely skilled leader due to creating and commanding the Stone Army, the fiercest and oldest warriors in history. He is surprisingly patient, as he keeps a low profile, waiting for the perfect time to put his plans into action. When he was stranded on the Dark Island, he spent the next thousands of years plotting the events that would lead to his return. He is also shown to be serious, cunning and intelligent. Appearance The Overlord has many forms. In texts and ancient scrolls, he is depicted as a towering mass of black fire with purple outlines with a vaguely humanoid shape. Relationships - The Overlord's Relationships Appearances - Powers and Abilities The Overlord is an immensely powerful being, possessing the Elemental Power of Darkness he was considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He is able to combat against other powerful beings such as The First Spinjitzu Master, who is his counterpart. He is also able to outfight other powerful beings such as Lloyd and the Omega and commands his Stone Army legion. Powers Darkness: The Overlord is the only known individual to possess the Elemental Power of Darkness, due to being the source of all darkness and evil in Ninjago. * Umbrakinesis: The Overlord is able to manipulate, control, and shape Darkness at will. ** Umbrakinetic Flight: The Overlord is able to use his elemental power to take flight. Entity Physiology: As an entity, The Overlord possesses incredible superhuman strength, durability, and reflexes that allow him to overpower and seriously injure opponents. * Superhuman Strength: The Overlord has displayed high levels of physical strength. * Superhuman Durability: The Overlord has extreme, uncalculable levels of resilience and durability. He has been able to withstand the powers of Golden Power during his battle with the First Spinjitzu Master without harm or strain. Even though the bodies he possesses can be destroyed, his spirit cannot. Due to the fact that he is crucial to the balance between good and evil. * Superhuman Agility: Despite his the sizes and masses of his physical forms, the Overlord moves with incredible grace in battle and had incredible reflexes. * Superhuman Stamina: Due to being an entity, the Overlord can exert himself at peak capacity for near indefinite periods of time. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The Overlord's physiology possesses a strong regenerative healing factor. After his fight with the First Spinjitzu Master, he began repairing his damaged body with the assistance of a powerful substance called Dark Matter. * Enhanced Perception: The Overlord has the ability to sense individuals from a large distance. * Immortality: The Overlord has existed since the beginning of Ninjago and has never shown any signs of aging, due to him being an entity and never truly dying. Abilities * Genius-Level-Intellect: The Overlord has refined his intellectual aptitude for centuries to the highest degree, making him quite possibly the most intelligent being in existence. The Overlord was even clever enough to easily outsmart Lord Garmadon. He could sense someone's fears and doubts and use them to his own advantage, taking pride in taunting his enemies when all hope seems lost. * Master Tactician: The Overlord has displayed possibly the most tactical mind in existence. When he fought the First Spinjitzu Master for control of Ninjago, he knew that the only way to turn the tide of the war in his favor was to create the Stone Army and he was almost successful, but the First Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in half, postponing the Final Battle. Despite being trapped on the Island for thousands of years, the Overlord spent that time planning for his return. * Master Manipulator: * Master Combatant: Trivia * The Overlord is based on his TV Show counterpart. * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Darkness Category:Villains Category:Elemental Masters Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Power